You Are Not That Bad
by Jayne DLM
Summary: Draco has an short unplanned encounter with Luna Lovegood. What she says might change the course of history. Written as part of the Houses Competition - round 10. Oneshot.


Title: You are not that bad

House: Ravenclaw

Role/Year 6th Year

Category Standard

Word count 840

Prompt: Wisdom / Speech "I'm sorry, I didn't make myself clear, I'm not asking".

* * *

It was ten past midnight, as I crept through the deserted halls of Hogwarts. It wasn't an unusual occurrence for me to be in the corridors after dark. In fact, it was safe to say that the night had become my closest companion throughout the year. It provided the necessary emptiness for me to go about my mission from the Dark Lord discretely; it provided the necessary quietness for me to wrestle my own inner turmoil without being interrupted; and it provided darkness for me to take off my mask and let my feelings surface.

When I was first tasked with killing Dumbledore, I had seen it as an honour and a privilege. All I could see was the potential for glory and power, not to mention gaining my father's ultimate approval. However, as time went on, something happened. Being a Death Eater was great in theory, and it seemed exciting to fight for the Wizarding world. Yet, in practice, it felt like I had ingested poison that spread slowly through my once-willing body, only now the poison had spread almost everywhere but my body was no longer willing.

I no longer wanted to kill Dumbledore or anyone for that matter, but if I didn't, my family and I would be killed, no question. I was trapped.

I continued to walk through the dark halls with the unimaginable weight of the task on my shoulders, like ten hippogriffs on my back.

All of a sudden I became aware of someone else in the hall. It was none other than Luna Lovegood. She was sitting on the bench looking dreamily out at the night sky. I swear she looked like she had been taking some Euphoria Elixir, as surely no one could be like that without some help. I would give anything to be so carefree and happy.

"Hello Draco Malfoy," Luna said in her whimsical voice, not taking her eyes off the night sky.

"Leave me alone," I spat out at her, starting to walk faster to get past her.

She looked up and studied me for a moment before speaking again.

"You know, I don't listen to what they say. I don't think you are that bad."

This certainly halted me in my tracks. Of everything that could have come out of her mouth, this was most unexpected.

I turned on my heel to face her equal parts curious and angry.

"What would you know? You know nothing about me, Luny Lovegood" Of course I exaggerated the 'Luny' bit given this bint was well known for being barking mad.

She was still sitting on the bench, knees right up to her chest, arms hugging her legs. Her long golden hair cloaked her body and weird radish earrings on display. I could see her well thanks to the soft streams of moonlight that beamed down on where she sat. She tilted her head and clicked her tongue.

"I know fear when I see it," she said in a matter of fact manner. I felt unnerved and vulnerable so I did the only thing I knew how to do. I lashed out. I quickly withdrew my wand and lunged at her, holding the tip of my wand to her throat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't make myself clear, I'm not asking for your opinion," I seethed through my teeth. My breathing was shallow, my eyes were wide, and my hand was shaking, yet she didn't flinch. She just looked up at me and made eye contact for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Your fear… I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said, trying to convince her as much as myself. What I didn't notice at that moment, was that my cloak had shifted up my arm revealing the dark mark on my forearm. It was only when she broke eye contact with me, to look at the mark that I realised. It was only then that I withdrew my wand from her throat, and quickly allowed the cloak to conceal the mark. I still held my wand tightly under my cloak.

Despite what she saw, she didn't look scared of me or the mark which was intriguing.

"The dark mark does not define you, Draco. You are not as bad as what people think."

I raised my eyebrows and let out an audible pfft sound. She knew nothing about me, well except the fact I had a dark mark. Realising the issue with this I quickly withdrew my wand and cast a quick memory charm. Her mind would go blank and she would forget everything about this conversation. She will forget she saw me or my dark mark.

I quickly scurried away into the dark corridor infinitely glad the encounter was over. I was once again met by the comfort of absolute darkness. Walking into the night however something was different. Luna's words played in my head around and around "The Dark Mark does not define you Draco, you are not that bad."


End file.
